All That I Was Asking For
by XxXIt'sJustMeXxX
Summary: Logan and Kendall have been trying to hide their feelings for ages, and now that they're together, problems begin to arise. Was it really better for them to just be friends?


All That I Was Asking For

Chapter 1: Study Date

It was Halloween night. The one night of the year that ghosts and goblins came out to play, and people could be whatever their hearts desired. Except for Logan Mitchell. While children and teens dressed up in cheap costumes to mooch candy from people, he was going to go to the local library to study.

Sure, he had been invited to the annual Palmwoods Halloween Party, but he wouldn't be able to handle being so close to his best friend and crush Kendall Knight at such a party. And if drinks were involved…no, he couldn't risk it. So, that afternoon, while his friends decked themselves out in dime-store costumes they had found at last minute, Logan prepared all of the schoolwork he planned to work on.

Around seven o'clock, while Logan sat on their bright orange couch, watching a documentary on the history of vampire legends, James sauntered in, dressed up as a mobster, complete with plastic revolver. He looked amazing as always, especially in a black pinstriped suit.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked in a very poor Italian accent.

"Very Al Capone," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Carlos, James's boyfriend, bounded into the room, dressed as a T-Bird from _Grease_. In skin-tight black jeans, a black leather jacket, and slicked back hair, he definitely looked the part.

"I think you look perfect," Carlos said huskily, kissing James,

It wasn't until Carlos and James started dating that Logan realized he was gay. Then, he began to realize that the feelings he had for Kendall were more than brotherly. In fact, they were border-line infatuation. Now, he could barely hear Kendall's name without blushing. He needed to learn how to control his feelings. He didn't want Kendall to find out.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to come to the party?" James practically whined.

"_Yes_, I'm sure," Logan said firmly, shutting the television off.

He forced his way between the two and went to the room he shared with Kendall. He walked inside, surprised to find Kendall stretched out on his bed, wearing normal clothing. Logan stared, confused.

"Aren't you going to the party tonight?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, didn't feel like it," Kendall said, shrugging.

Logan thought that was strange. Halloween was Kendall's favourite day of the year, other than Christmas. Why did he all of a sudden decide to stay home, instead of going out to celebrate?

"Oh, well, I-I-I'm going to the library now, so bye," Logan stammered, slinging his messenger bag onto his shoulder.

Kendall jumped up. "Cool, I'll come with you!"

Logan groaned inwardly. Why did Kendall need to spend time with him _now_? Why couldn't he go to that stupid party like everybody else?  
"I'll be there for a _long time_," Logan said, playing his last card, "you don't want to go with me."

Kendall grinned, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Sure I do! Let's go, Logie."

Logan whined as Kendall steered him out of the apartment and away from the Palmwoods. This boy was going to kill him.

The library was thankfully deserted, allowing Logan to work in peace, while Kendall pretended to be interested in what he was working on. Every so often he glanced up to find Kendall's brilliant green eyes inches from his chocolate brown ones.

"Stop doing that," Logan muttered.

"Doing what?" Kendall asked innocently.

"Stop distracting me," Logan snapped.

Kendall grinned, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes. Logan's heart fluttered, making him blush slightly. Yeah, Kendall was going to kill him. Logan's eyes dropped to his psychology book, where he tried to concentrate on reading. He could barely get through the first sentence.

"That's psychology, right?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded, reading through the first sentence for the sixteenth time. This was _exactly _why he studied alone.

"I need some help. I have a crush on this person. They're really attractive and smart, and I think that they like me back. How do I let them know how I feel?"

Logan's heart sank. By the way he talked about this person, they were really special. How could he possibly compete with _that_?

"Well," he began, swallowing his disappointment, "you could openly tell them, or write to them. Showing how you feel through simple forms of affection. Such as kissing or holding hands, for example."

'"Simple forms of affection,' huh? Yeah, I'll try that…" Kendall said slowly.

He leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a kiss, catching him off guard. Kendall's hand snaked up behind Logan's head, forcing him closer. His tongue forced its way into Logan's mouth, dancing and twirling around the brunette's mouth. They broke apart a few minutes later, gasping for breath.

"What…what was that?" Logan squeaked.

"That was me letting you know how I feel about you," Kendall smiled.

Logan was in shock. He had just been kissed by Kendall. Was this a prank? It made sense, and it being Halloween night, would have made the perfect trick.

"K-Kendall, that's n-not funny," Logan stuttered.

Kendall took Logan's hand, making the poor genius jump.

"You didn't know? Logan, I've liked you for months," Kendall admitted.

Months? Where was Logan? Kendall hadn't shown that he had any feelings for him, other than accidentally touching his hand or leg, but that was purely accidental. How could he have known?

"Well, Kendall, you're not exactly very good at showing your feelings," Logan reasoned.

Kendall shrugged, sheepish. "I wasn't sure if you liked me back or not. You do like me, right?"

Logan nodded. "Of course! You didn't know? I thought it was obvious."

Logan hadn't been very subtle about his feelings. He often caught himself checking Kendall out as he changed in their room, and had thought that the blonde had noticed.

"I'm no good at catching hints," Kendall shrugged, embarrassed.

Logan smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, overjoyed that this was happening. All those months skirting around Kendall, trying to pretend he didn't want something from their relationship. If only they had been honest to each other!

"I guess I'm not either," Logan said, lacing their fingers together.

Kendall smiled. "Here's a hint for you. I would be delighted to be your boyfriend."

"I would be delighted to have you as my boyfriend," Logan grinned.

Kendall's face lit up, making Logan laugh. Did he really expect him to say no? After what they had just admitted to each other, and the kisses they had shared, he hoped not. It really wouldn't have made much sense.

Kendall jumped up and ran off amongst the bookshelves, leaving Logan alone to work in peace. After about two hours, he had finished all of his work, and patiently waited for Kendall to reappear. Where had he run off to? Kendall popped up silently behind Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder, succeeding in scaring the dark-haired boy to death.

"Kendall!" he shrieked, "wh-where were you?"

Kendall smiled naughtily. "I was doing research, silly. Are you all set?"

Logan nodded and umped up, dumping his nooks and binders into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist and they left the library, both happier than when they had arrived. Back at the apartment, everyone was gone, leaving them to do whatever they wanted.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows and stuff on my first oneshot. You guys made my day! There will be more to come on this story, I promise!**


End file.
